Fadam Stories
by FadamForever
Summary: You know all those One-shots? well i figured i'd try to put them in one story, as chapters. if it doesn't work, screw it, if it does, well i can create a REAL sequel. Yay! it worked! *complete*
1. Truth might not hurt

Adam's POV:'

She's the most beautiful girl in the world, Clare. No offense"

"Some Taken. Anyway, Have you told her about your, um… _Situation_?"

"Nope. Haven't taken my _Transgender Awareness_ survey yet. Sorry."  
"We'll are you going to tell her any time soon?"

"Alright Clare! Ill tell her tonight! Speak of the angel- I gtg. Latah!"

"bye"

Later that day, on Adam and Fiona's Date.

"Fi, Open up! Its Adam."

"I said, Coming!" She spoke with a soft, sweet voice. I'd been longing for that voice ever since she left for rehab. Now she's back, and were back together.

"Hey-What are you doing?" I say with my enthusiastic voice dropping to a sudden What the hell? Tone. There she was, standing in front of me, with a Un opened bottle of wine in her hand.

"what? Its not champagne, and your right there, and I'm only going to have a glass. A small glass-short and stumpy. Ok? I just thought we could celebrate-"

"Celebrate getting out of _REHAB, WITH ALCOHOL_? No way! I'm going to take this for a refund, and ill be back with your money for later, ok?"

I couldn't think, as I grabbed the wine bottle from her hand and put it outside the door in my bag.

"Adam, Why are you yelling at me? I Thought you cared? ITS JUST A LITTLE!"

"I'm sorry, Fiona, but now it's a little sip while I'm here, later it's the entire bottle that waits in the fridge while I'm not here! Ill be back." And I take off. But then, as I'm turning, I run into a closed door.

"Ouch! What The Hell?-"

"ADAM! ARE YOU OK?"

"Fiona? Oh my gosh I am_ SO_ sorry!" I say as I immediately jump up, sticking out my hand and pulling her up to her feet, but not letting her regain balance as I pick her up with face inches from mine, her arms and legs in my arms, as I speed walk towards her condo.

"Adam I'm alright. You didn't have to pick me up."

"Sorry. I-"

"No one said I wanted you to put me down."

"We'll I uhh… Got to go… with that…umm… champ…I mean wine and uhh…. Yah…go, go…refund it so…"

"Adam are you ok? Your blushing un-controllably!" she says as she giggles.

"Yah I'm fine I just need to tell you something…and its better if I tell you, and then head out."

"Adam, please don't break up with me! Im sorry-"

"No, you shouldn't be sorry for anything, I should."

"Adam, don't leave me."

"Fiona I love you."

"Adam! I love you to! But that's no reason to leave!"

"No, you didn't let me finish."

"oh. I'm ahead."

"Theres something I need to tell you"

"Okay"

"Fiona, I'm an FTM transgender."

"No your not."

"What?"

"Adam, You're a boy, right?"

"We'll yah-"

"So your not transgender. To me, being FTM Transgender means you're female to male."

"I am!"

"so you were a girl?"

"NO I WASN'T! I WAS NEVER A GIRL, FIONA!"

"Exactly. So now you know your transgender, not _FTM_ transgender. Because you've always been a male."

"Wow. I'm so sorry for yelling Fi."

"Don't be. You can repay me."

"Hmm… what'd you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

And at that we continued are date tonight, as Fiona told me about Bobby, and her upcoming trial, as I convinced her to let me go, and then we made-out.


	2. Trying too love

**AN: Ok! Pure Fadam fluff. Might be a little from the episodes but her it goes. I'm writing about things I've heard that are Gonna happen to Fadam Later on. This is who I think might sadly die.**

**Fiona's POV**

**AH! I'm so scared. Not so much scared, as I'm nervous. Today is my trial with bobby, and worse, there's good new and bad news. Good ****News:Adams**** and Holly Js coming! Bad ****news:Adams**** Coming. Not that I don't love him, I just don't want him to get ashamed of me. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of him. Some of the things that might be said could spark Adam's rage. Trust me I know Adam, and his rage can kill, when pushed over the edge. I don't want him to get hurt. Either way, it's not like I can do anything to stop him. Or, maybe there is? I know he's trying to comfort me and all, and, I know he loves me, after all I did to him, including leaving him for rehab, I cant believe he still likes me. That proves that he perfect, and maybe breaking up with him so he won't get hurt anymore, will keep him from coming to the thing, and maybe we could get back together after that? Wow. I'm so conceded, do I really think he'll wait for hours, just for me to put on a plastic frown, and my best, 'I don't know what I was thinking, I was just so stressed,' then I could cut it off with fake tears and go! Ok so, pick out my outfit, call Adam, and have him meet me in front of Degrassi, even though its Saturday, hope its not to obvious, cant I just break it off with him on the phone? No way, then he'll never consider going out with me again. Ok here goes nothing.**

**The phone call**

**Adam's POV**

**Whoa. Almost 4:00. got to get ready, and go pick up Fiona in my new truck! Learners permit? More like learners Smurfit. Fiona's almost 18. So she counts as an adult. I can't wait to see her beautiful cobalt eyes, gazing in to my baby blues, and, just be fore a mouths interact like the Chivas high-fiving each other on another goal, {1} I put my finger between are lips, and say "Not this time." Stand up, And leave her condo with a good night, to my house. She knows about my situation, and she still loves me. I cant believe it! How could any one want **_**this**_**? And how could any one want to hurt my Fiona? Today, she's Gonna kick Bobby's ass. And her prince in shining armor will be right there to scoop her off her feet when she does. It took some serious talking, but I finally got her to let me go. "How lucky am I-" RIIIIIIIIIING! My phone buzzed and blared Dead hand as I pick it up and answer the princess**_**.**_

"**Good Morning my princess!"**

"**Hey Adam." I couldn't help but notice that her tone sounded upset and sad. Same thing right?**

"**You ok?"**

"**Yah? Ok umm…. I'm still getting dressed so can you meet me out front Degrassi, K?"**

"**Uh yah. sure." I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to meet me at school to pick her up on a Saturday.**

"**Alright thanks! Bye."**

"**Bye I love you."**

"**Yah ok! Later." And just like that she hung up. I couldn't help but think about what just happened. Yah ok later? Why didn't she say those other 3 words back? Didn't she love me? I grabbed my tie and keys and headed out to my 2011 Jeep Wrangler. The model: A Rubicon.[2] hoping Fiona would put the tie on for me, like always, I drove off onto the sunset.[3]**

**AN:1: the Mexican soccer team, Yawl! 2: I was thinking of making it a ford f1 50, but I love jeeps. They mah favo. If my boyfriend owned a jeep, id be mad in love with him, too. 3**__**Cause it's a crazy night, in the stars of wonder. A freak night lala something some thing something, alright? bum bee dum dum dum deed um dum. Ok. New story.**


	3. Why?

Adams POV

I pull up to the front of the school with the hatch back open and the music blaring fionas favorite song.

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less then less then perfect_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your nothing you are perfect to me_.

I stepped out and noticed she was mouthing the words to the song and I laughed.

She immediately opened her eyes and jumped. I laughed again as I hugged her. But this was weird. She didn't hug back. I immediately stepped back as I noticed that the cab she came in was still sitting there, waiting.

"Fiona, whas the matter? You didn't say I love you back, you didn't hug back, and now there's a cab waiting. What happened?

"Adam, I'm sorry. I just don't like you like that anymore. And I want you to leave me alone and don't come to my trial. I'm so sorry Adam."

Tears welled up in both our eyes as she ran to the familiar cab. I just stood there, fighting back tears and scrambling to figure out what just happened. I hopped in my jeep and changed the station till I hit a song I liked.

_Only when I stop to think about you I know, only when you stop to think a bout me do you know, I hate everything about you, why do I love you? You hate everything about me, why do you love me?_

I sang along to the words to the song that fitz had said that he 'nominates to be my life theme song' he was so right. I cant believe I thought me and Fiona would last. She was just dating me because she didn't want me to feel bad about myself. Now, she doesn't even want to be my friend? Could it be because of my transgender thing? No, of course not. So what else could it be? My yelling?bobby? what about the trial? I decided to just go home and wallow in self-pitty.


	4. Trial Day

Adam's POV

_Pain pain without love pain pain cant get enough pain pain I like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing at all pain pain without love pain pain cant get enough pain pain I like it rough cause id rather feel pain then nothing id rather fell pain then nothing id rather feel pain I know I know I know I know I know that your ruined I know you know I know you know that I'm here to save you you know you know you know that I'm always here for you I know you know I know you know that you'll thank me later._

I mouthed these words and continued down the street. I decided to screw going home and instead took a joy ride all over Toronto. I didn't care about my mom or drew or my dad or Clare or Eli or grin grin or anyone right now. All I could think about was Fiona. Fiona. The name stuck on my head like glue and gum. Why, out of all people, did I think she wouldn't hurt me? I stopped in front of the court house, and I saw Fiona walking out, laughing, and happy. I guess she won. I smiled, but quickly frowned. Fiona looked up and met my gaze, as I smiled and nodded congratulations before I turned and quickly frowned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fiona frown and begin walking faster toward my jeep. Right before she hit the road, I drove off and saw her look at me like I was crazy. She had a tear rolling down her face as she turned to her mom and wiped her face quickly. I continued to watch as I stopped at the side of the court house. Some hideous boy with a bruise on his face and Brown curly hair, walked to her with a frown on his face. He turned to Fiona and said something that appeared to be rude because the security walked to him and grabbed him and hauled him away and he struggled to get free. I could hear him yell "This isn't over!" and I knew it was bobby. And then, I got out of my jeep and began walking. I walked towards her and right when I was halfway I was lunged at and hugged, so I hugged back. I realized it was Fiona and I pulled back and kissed her. It was long, but just a simple kiss. When I let go for air she hugged me and began sobbing on my shoulder. Then, I broke the silence.

"I thought you won!"

"I did."

"we'll what happened?" then I remembered what just happened."what'd he say to you?" I clenched my teeth and fits and let go of Fiona, staring at him. She noticed I was tense and hugged me again.

"Nothing. Its just. Its just that im so sorry. The only reason I broke up with you was because I didn't want you here. I didn't want you to here some of the things that were said in there adam. I love you, and when I saw you here I realized that what I did was so wrong and I hate myself for-"

"Fiona I don't ever want to here you say that you hate your self again. Fiona, I love you, And I love you so much that love doesn't cover it. No word made in the galaxy could cover it. I went to another universe searching for the right word Fiona, and I still couldn't find it. So I created a word. And that word is no word, but a name. Fiona, that name is Fiona."

"Oh Adam."and then she kissed me, with an open mouth, and we continued to stand there and do so for 2 minuets. Then, when we came up for air, we gazed at eachother. She moved in for another kiss, when I put my finger between our lips."Not this time." And we laughed. We walked over to my jeep, and I drove her home, and we listened to pink all the way. An: Pink-Fucking Perfect, Pain, I hate everything about you-Three days Grace.


	5. Suprise!

**Adams POV**

**Fiona fell asleep on the way home-I mean **_**her**_** home. We arrived and I went to wake Fiona up but she just looked so sweet. So I scooped her up in my arms, and walked all the way up to her condo, unlocked it and shut the door. I flicked the lights in when,**

"**Surprise!" the room scream with a bunch of smiling people began to look confused.**

"**Shh! She fell asleep on the way here! I say as I look around the room. I see Declan, , Holly J and many other people crowded around a big cake. I put on a sorry look and began to walk.**

"**I'm just going to lie her down on her bed and wake her up, Okay? Be right back!"**

**I headed to her room, and left the door open so that no one got the wrong idea. I laid her down on the bed and kissed her. It took a few seconds, but then I began to feel her kiss back. I moved, and I said, "C'mon Fi, your mom threw you a congrats party, and you fell asleep on the way here. I'm just surprised you didn't wake up when everybody yelled surprise."**

"**Who said I was asleep? Who said I didn't just want you to carry me? Who said I didn't want to laugh when everyone scream surprise? Who said I didn't want to just sit there and kiss you?"**

"**Why you sneaky **_**angel." **_**It just didn't feel right calling her a name rather it be complimentary, or not.**

"**I love you Prince Adam"**

"**And I Fiona you, Fiona." **AN: Aww! I brought back the word name! How sweet am I! I'm not. I'm an evil little butterscotch. Catch me if you can, bitches! Jk! Love ya!


	6. Perfect

Fiona's POV

Yawn. Adam just 'supposedly" woke me up. I was awake the entire time though. My mom threw me this big old' party for winning and everyone I loved was there. And that means Adam was there. It was 11:02 when everyone drifted and parted from my condo until no one was here. Adam didn't say good bye! What the hell? I decided to call him, when I heard his phone ring in my room. Had he left his phone here? I walked in the room to see Adam, asleep on my bed, in his boxers! What's that white thing on his chest? Is that a binder? Yes, I think it is. I walked over to him, crawled over him, and lie next to him. I unstrapped the binder and threw my arm over him letting the white cloth fall on the floor. It was then that Adam woke up, quickly turning his smile to a frown, and jump up.

"What the-OMFG! WTH? WHY AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR? AND-AND-AND MYY-MY BINDER, WHY IS MY BINDER ON THE FLOOR? FIONA? GAH!"

at that moment he grabbed his pants and binder and ran into my bathroom. What had just happened? I asked my self? At 1 moment, me and Adam are asleep and cozy, the next, Adam is standing up, yelling at me. This entire thing blows. Adam came out of the bathroom, grabbed his bag, opened the door to my room and slipped down the wall.

"What exactly happened, Fiona?" he said gripping his chestnut brown hair.

"We'll, you were asleep on my bed, and I crawled over to lie next to you, you were in you boxers and shivering, so I threw the cover over us. You were breathing hard, so I undid your binder for you to breathe easy, and I wrapped my arm around you to fall asleep, then you woke up, and yelled at me. Now here we are."

"I'm sorry, Fi. I just, not even I, look at myself without my binder without thinking, who would want that? So when I realized I was in my underwear I was horrified. I understand why you hate me Fi-"

"Adam I don't ever want to here you say that I hate you again. Adam I love you, and I love you so much that love doesn't cover it. No word made in the galaxy couldcover it. I searched the universe, and I couldn't find it. So I made a word, Adam, and that word is no word, but a name, and that name, is Adam."

"Hey! You stole my line!"

"I didn't realize this was a script."

"we'll its obviously fantasy, theres no way someone as beautiful as you could be with a _guy_ like me."

"Adam you know I hate it when I say that."

"Then maybe I should stop saying." And at that he kissed me. And at that, we fell asleep, in my bed, in my condo. _Our_ condo. "I Adam you." I whispered. Then I felt him on my neck. "I Fiona you." His hot breath on my cold neck sent shivers down my body, and I heard him giggle. I slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch. You got strong, princess."

"I know. I borrowed my princes' strength."

"Anytime you need a shoulder, im here for you."

"Marry me?" I ask.

"I already did." I giggle. I know that I found the right guy this time, as adam got up to go back to his _Pajajmas,_ and he looked a t me with an 'so?' look.

"Perfect." I say. Adam grinned and lied back down. "All dogs have there days." I say.

"I guess all dogs go to heaven." And with that we slept. "Perfect." I say. Fucking perfect.


	7. Pigghy back ride

Fiona's POV

'Morning Adam' I say as I reach over to his side of my bed. Nothing. Hmm…Why is his pants, shirt and binder gone-Duh! He's taking a shower! I slap my self for thinking of Adam naked. Some day…What's wrong with me?"Splurk" the shower stopped. I decided to pretend to be asleep, to see if Adam would "wake me up". I closed my eyes and pulled the covers only up to my waste because of how hot it was in here. I squinted my eyes so I could see. Just then the doorknob moved and the door slightly opened slowly. 'I hope he has a towel on!" I whispered. I could see that Adam was fully dressed already, and cleaning his ears with a Q-tip held in two fingers. "AWW! She's adorable when she's asleep! Im going to snap a pick for Eli. How could he not think Fiona is the most beautiful girl in the world. My angel." SNAP. "were going to be late princess Fi, better stop pretending, or were trying to sneak a peek? Just then I raised an closed eyebrow, and he laughed "having sweet dreams?" "how'd you know I was a wake?' "you're my princess, and I can tell when your lying." "Carry me?" I said. I still hadn't open my eyes. But then, I was sat up, and Adam kissed my neck and said "Fi, were Gonna be late, so hop on, and ill piggy back you all the way to school, or did you call a cab?

"No, so carry me, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll be punished. Punished by law."

"Send me to jail, but only if you're there." I blushed. Adam laughed at my uncontrollably

"Just carry me, and ill talk to the bailiff, M'kay?

"For my princess? Anything.

"You better not drop me, Torres."

"Ill try, but you better hold on, or I could let you fall."

"Adam!" I say as he throws me up and catches me right before I land.

"calm down, princess." He said as he fixated me to where my head was on his shoulder, and my legs were wrapped around his waist, as he walked to the condo with our bags and locked the door and we were out front of the building in to laughing like crazy, and this happened all the way to Degrassi like this. "Adam, I messed your hair up, with my hands, and now its messy." "so ill have no reason for any other girl to look at me. You're a genius, Fiona, you're plan is full proof!" "I cant help but mess with its chesnutty goodness." We continued to walk in an adorable silence until he broke the very thing"

"You lied to me, Fi." "About?" "About being heavy. You're as light as air."

"I swear it will never happen again." "And if it does, you'll get sentenced to jail."

"only if my prince is there." "we'll I'm the only witness, so I'll have to be there."

"Actually, a lot of people are watching us, Adam. Maybe you should put me down."

"When we get to your locker I will, because your not getting your shoes dirty. What kind of prince would I be if I let that happen? You're not getting rid of me that easy." And then after ten minuets of conversing, we arrived at Degrassi, but Adam did not put me down." Adam, PDA!" I screamed. Did I want detention and skip out on Adam caring me home? No! "Just to your locker?" "Fine. But one teacher, and you put me down. That's an order from the princess, got that?" "yes my love. Look! Its chantey! Hey chantey!" Adam waved to the girl with the camera, obviously working on the yearbook. "Hey guys! How sweet! Mind if I take a pic for the yearbook? Its for the sweetest couple column."

"Sure. No problem." "Alright! Get ready!" "Cheese!" but right before she took the pic Adam kissed me, and I looked at him surprised when he pulled back. "Alright guys, see you in the year book!" "Hey Adam, there's Eli." "First, I need to get the princes to her locker. Up up, and away!" "Adam!" I scream as he rushed me to my locker.

And at that adam kissed my cheek and set me down. He so sweet and gentle. "uhh… im going to be late, Fi. Love you." And then he took off before I could say anything to him.

"Yah…uh…love you to." Why was he acting so strange? I opened my locker, only to find my answer.

AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I WAS OUT OF TOWN WITHOUT INTERNET, BE SIDES MY IPOD SO….


	8. Breakfast

Fiona's POV

I awake to the smell of French toast, Eggs, Coffee, Bacon, and Hash browns. I walk in the kitchen and see a bed head Adam cooking at the oven, Humming Break by three days grace. He turned to me with a smirk on his face and he hugged me.

"You owe me fifty bucks. It cost money to get off my ass at 1800 in the A.M. to cook for you, and all you have his teriyaki chicken leftovers in the fridge. Now that's not healthy." He speaks, and all I do is gaze in his blue eyes. Im always getting lost in them.

"Well, I don't have 50$ on me, and I don't speak army. But maybe I can make it up to you?"

"And how would you do that? And first of all, 1800, is 6:00n the morning."

"Well for 10$, your foods on fire." And at that he let go of me, and ran to nurse the omelets back to life. He flipped smooshed and slapped the omelets, then put them on two fully loaded plates. He then opened and closed the fridge, and I noticed it was full.

"Who stocked my fridge and made us a huge breakfast?" I ask.

"Who else? And why else would you owe me 50$?"

"40$" I corrected him." I owe you forty bucks." I say, laughing on the inside.

"Well I don't want your money. So how else do you suppose to pay me back?"

"Well I did some thinking, and I decided to tell you when were done eating!"

"Chow down, its all for you."

AN: sorry for short one-shot. Im sleepy so hers something to hold you over. That is, if you too, are awake at 4:09 A.M.


	9. Fighter

Back at school

Fiona's POV

"Adam thanks for breakfast. It was delish." This morning Adam made me breakfast. It was amazing. It had been forever since I last ate a home cooked meal.

"Anything for my princess. What kind of- Ah."

"Adam!" I bet down and knelt at his side. Some stupid jock just pushed Adam right into my locker. He pushed me away and immediately got up. Just then Eli and Clare showed.

"Freak." "Go away Owen." Eli sneered. Owen, I think, Smirked and laughed, pushing Eli down, right on top of Adam. They both yelped in pain, Mainly Adam, as Eli's elbow logged straight in to Adam's elbow. Me and Clare hurriedly rushed to them as Clare pulled Eli off Adam, and I noticed there was coming from Adam head. Unconscious.

"Fuck off Owen. Now." I yelled many people were helping Adam to his feet, splashing cols water on his face from there bottles, while drew and Eli ripped there shirts off to support Adams head, the other to stop the bleeding. Unsurprisingly, Anya had gotten Principal Simpson, while Riley and Zane, had grabbed hold of Owen, restraining him from leaving. Security guards grabbed him and Riley and Zane backed off, rushing to Eli's side, nearly abandoned besides Clare. He was standing, but only with support. Adam continued to remain unconscious, but immediately woke up when Fiona kissed him. "Adam! You're alive! Just kidding, you're Awake. Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Ok Princess." Just then everybody awed and laughed and me and Adam returned are gaze to the world, remembering we weren't alone. He put his arm around me and I stood him up, with help from Eli, who was back to his strength, as Owen was cussing at him, being dragged away by cops, as Principal Simpson ordered everyone to go back to class, except for Adam, Eli, Clare, Fiona, Riley and Zane.

"Ok, what happened?" Simpson asked.

"We'll, from what me and Riley saw, Owen Pushed Adam in the locker, then said something, Eli said something, and Owen pushed Eli onto Adam, and Eli accidentally elbowed Adam, and Adam hit his head hard on the tiling." Zane spoke.

"He called me a freak, while I was on the ground, and Eli said for him to go away, and Owen laughed and pushed Eli on me, and that's all I can remember, besides be woken up by my sweet sweet princess." I smiled. Even When His Heads Bloody, He Was Sweet.

"Ok, is anyone hurt? Fiona, If you don't mind checking Adam's-"

"Of course not." I began to very lightly poke Adam's head, not wanting 2 hurt him.

"Adam, Does it hurt?"

"What?" "Your head when I poke it?" "Your poking it?"

"Adam?" "just kidding" "Adam!" "No Fi. No pain."

"We'll Eli? Are you hurt?" Simpson asked

"Nah. Free as a bird."

"Ok we'll Fiona, Adam, You two go home for the day, Fiona, I expect you to watch him. If his head was bleeding, then he could get a serious Migraine, and Become unconscious. I trust you'll Call Holly-J for your home work, and you two will thank me." Said Simpson.

"Yes Sir, Thank you." I say. "Adam, Need anything from your locker?"

"My Beanie!"

"Your not getting your new $40 beanie bloody, Adam."

"Yes Princess." Eli and Clare Giggled. I gently slapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright, Eli, Clare, Zane, Riley, Thanks and get to class. Fadam, Go home."

He smiled and chuckled. Did he just call us Fadam? Was that what people was calling us when they wanted _Both_ are attention? Sweet. Couple names.

"C'mon Fi."

"Adam, Condo's that way."

"who said we were going to the condo? Your staying at my house today. Then, we'll go to your house at 2:00 a.m"

"why so early?"

"so I can carry you."

"oh adam."


	10. Home Alone

AN: SORRY FOR WAITING TO UPLAOAD, AUNT HAD A BABY. RATED MA FOR MATURE CONTENT. ADULT DISCRETION ADVISED, BUT YOU CAN STILL REVIEW, ENJOY. SO YAH… AKWARDNESS STARTS…NOW!

Adam's POV

"Ok, Fi. Were here!"

"Cool. Still don't know why you wouldn't let me call a cab."

"Because I couldn't pay for it."

"But Adam you know that I-"

"Like I said, _I_ couldn't pay for it." I didn't see why Fiona felt the need to pay for are stuff, just because she can? It's the guy's job to pay, not the girls.

"Sorry, nothing special, just you're basic two story house down the normal neighborhood of the normal city, in normal Toronto."

"Wow Adam! This place is amazing!"

"Fi, no need to be sarcastic." I said jokingly.

"What? What are you talking about? It so classy, and interesting! Im sick of coming home, and seeing my boring ass condo that _should_ be in housefancy magazine right now"

"We'll my home is your home when ever you want. So lets get started on our French homework." I said. My parents wouldn't be home for three days, on a count that mom was in Colorado for a 'WORLDWIDE PARENT/TEACHER ASSOCIATION FOR BI, GAY,LESBIAN, AND TRANSGENDER ANNUAL 3 DAY MEETING.', Drew was staying at Bianca's, and my dad was in Cleveland, For a Job meeting, for my uncle Louis. I decided that me and Fi can stay here for those days, ands _Study._

"Hey Adam?"

"Cheah?" I said with a happy grin

"Where's all the other Torres's" I chuckled, but then got a sly smile on my face.

"We'll, drew's at Bianca's," Fiona snorted at her name. and I continued.

"And Mom and Dad are out of state." She had an uncomfortable look on her face, and I frowned. What was it? Was it something I said? I couldn't just stand there.

"But you don't have to stay. If you want you can go to your condo and ill stay here-"

"No it's just, I don't like sneaking around. Your mom already hates me."

"No she doesn't. ill call her now, and tell her that your staying here and she'll say yes."

"Seriously? I love you."

"Seriously, I love you more." I told her I'd be right back, got my phone and called mom.

THE PHONE CALL

"Hello?"

"Adam sweetie! Its nice to here from you! How was your day?"

"Great! And, um…can I ask you something?"

"Im not liking your tone. What happened? What'd Drew do?"

"Nothing mom, But…Fiona's going to stay over for a few days. Is that cool?"

"Uhh Adam! No! how would you even ask such a stupid-"

"Mom! I love her! And you _know_ we cant do anything, so why cant you trust me?"

I decided not to tell her about the earlier concussion. Who'd want her back here?

"Gra-Adam, Fine! But on strict conditions."

"Anything."

"Invite her to dinner, your dad on board, and the house-SPOTLLESS. understand?"

"Yez ma'am."

She sighed. "I trust you Adam. Don't let me down."

"Yah, ok bye."

My face instantly brightened, as I put my cell phone in my pocket I made my way down stairs. I couldn't wait to tell Fiona. Dinner! Ha, mom thought _that_ was a punishment? Ha.

Downstairs-Fiona's POV

I heard foot falls on the stairs as I grabbed my bag, ready to go back, since it was late. Hours earlier, they had talked and we'll, practice _their_ French home work. Each other.

"_**We'll, might as we'll get to that French homework." Adam said as he leaned towards Fiona. She slowly met him half way, it was just a peck, but it lingered. Fiona immediately deepened the kiss and Adam quickly followed. He continued to stroke her hair, and her hands were messing with his chestnut-brown hair. She reached for his belt buckle, but he was to into the kiss that he hadn't noticed. His tongue was playing Tag with Fiona's, and he had his eyes closed. She got it off and tossed it to the floor, and Adam barely noticed when the metal hit the ground. He quickly pulled back and sat up. Fiona looked like she saw an alien talking to a bagel because Adam had an awkward look on his face and she had hoped she hadn't gone too far. She had. **_

"_**You know I can't do anything. We did have that talk about being transgender right? **_

"_**Adam, do you trust me?"**_

"_**Of course Fi!"**_

"_**Then you know I don't care about appearances! Would I be with you if I cared about what you had and didn't have?" He shook his head. "Ok. So what's the problem?"**_

"_**Just, I don't think im ready for this. Im just not, Fitted with the right tools yet."**_

"_**Adam, I don't care if you don't have the tools, you can still get the job done; but if you're not ready, I understand. I don't think I am either."**_

_**Fiona was getting to ahead of herself, letting her body take over; not her brain.**_

_**Honestly, she wasn't ready. Not when she was with riley, when he tried, not bobby when he tried, and now she wasn't ready when she tried it on Adam.**_

"Hey Fiona, guess what?" he said with an encouraging smile.

"She said yes?" wow. Who could have actually thought, momma had a soft side.

"On three conditions, you have dinner with us, and I clean the house. Other one is already taken care of." I wonder what that was. Nothing bad, hopefully. He continued.

"So you're officially permitted to stay in this house. Alone. With me." Wow. Alone.

"So it's getting late Adam. Im going to need to go home and get some clothes."

I saw him frown. But then he said something that made me laugh.

"I have some clothes you could borrow." He said Tense.

"Adam, I cant where your clothes. There too guyish!" he tensed more and I frowned.

'Well, I, I kinda have clothes from back when I was…You know."

"Oh Adam. I am not going to be the one to bring Gracie back into this home. I thought you burnt those in that bon fire. Why do you still have clothes?"

"I didn't know if I'd be ready to show grams Adam next year."

"Oh, Ok."

"So?"

"So, ill just where some of your guy clothes, and wash my uniform for tomorrow, and ill get the other clothes tomorrow." I refused to be the person to make Adam think he needed to be a girl to make people happy. Even if she was standing in his way.

"Ok, Lets head up to my room." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I winced at the memory of bobby pushing me down the stairs and Adam let go and stepped towards me with a worried upset expression. He grabbed my shoulder lightly.

"Fi, what happened? I can sleep in drew's room and you in mine if your uncomfortable sleeping with me in mine."

"No, its fine its just, you know bobby, we'll you know he grabbed my arm and pushed me down the stairs and, I just had a flashback. Sorry-"

"Fiona, you have nothing to be sorry about; Bobby had no right to do that to you."

"Adam!" He picked me up by my legs and back and carried me up to his room. He set me down on the bed and leaned in and kissed me. Then he kissed me again. And again. He then kissed me with a lingering kiss, and I kissed him back urgently. He quickly deepened the kiss, with his tongue licking my bottom lip for entrance, and I pushed him back on the bed, so I was on him, and my mouth opened a little from the fall, and he snuck in. he began kissing my neck, moving up and down, left to right, venturing form quick kisses to small licks. I moaned with pleasure, and he laughed, my body shivering at the heat of his breath. I wanted him. I was ready. As if on cue, he kissed my shoulder, and begun to remove my shirt. He kissed my arm, then my wrist, my palm, and then my fingers, and then reversing it. I reached at his shirt, and he jumped a little, but then nodded. I pulled it off, along with his binder. He looked at me with a worried look, as if I was going to jump back and throw up, running away. Instead I smiled, and kissed him harder. He grinned, and soon I took his muscle shirt off. He looked scaird and spoke.

"No one has ever seen me before. And when im in the shower, I want to die." I gasped a little bit, shocked by his words. I couldn't believe it. Death? But then, he spoke again.

"But then I remember your sweet face, how you're the only one who knows that this is what I am, _who_ I am, and doesn't care. You're the only what that knows, and doesn't say something like, _physically, your not a guy,_ or _Gracie-I mean Adam,_ or joke around some how, about me physically being a girl." I wanted to cry, but instead I smiled, happy to know Adam had a reason and that reason, was me. I pressed against him. He kissed me and we continued this for another hour, until we were entirely _naked_. We stopped, both exhausted, yet satisfied. We both smiled at each other, as he wrapped an arm around me, and we both fell asleep.

AN:BECAUSE WHO DOESN'T LOVE EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTERS?


	11. 2:00

Adam's POV

I woke up at exactly 1:50 A.M. I got out of bed very quietly and got dressed. I picked up Fiona, who was still asleep, and got the keys to my car and her condo. I got in the drivers and hurried to her condo, so the cops wouldn't see I had a 17 year-old girl in the car asleep in my lap, and I only had a learners permit. I opened the door, and set Fiona down. I had just realized that earlier, I had to dress a sleeping Fiona. Had she woken up, that's when it would have been akward. I threw a robe on her, and drove off. Now, we were back at her condo, and I was sitting, across from Fiona, with a sketch pad, and a pencil. I was drawing her face, in the dark, and I would fix it in the morning.

AN: SORRY ITS PUNY, BUT ITS 2:0 IN THE MORNING AS WE SPEEK SO IRONICNESS.


	12. Popping the big Question

Fiona's POV

I woke up, and reached back, to find Adam, and realized, I had a robe, and sleep wear on. Adam had his muscle shirt and boxers on with out a binder. He trusted me. I knew it.

But suddenly, I realized we were in a different house. We were in my condo. Not his bed. Why? They had just been in Adam's comfortable covers. Now, here. Blehk. Bleh. Gross.

"Adam! Adam, wake up! Adam!"

"Yes princess?"

"Why are we at my condo?"

"We came here last night to get your clothes, and decided to screw it, and sleep here.

"Well, what happened last night?"

"Fiona, were you drunk, because I couldn't tell."

"No. I…I thought we went to sleep at your house after-"he burst out laughing.

"Adam? What the hell could possibly be funny right now?"

"Im just kidding. Remember I said I'd take you home at 2:00 in the am? We'll, I did.

"Aw, so sweet! Don't ever lie to me again." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, princess. Now go back too sleep."

"Yes, prince." These two nights, I slept like a baby, with my prince there to protect me, right by my side as I sleep. What more could a girl want?

THE NEXT MORNING.

I got up early, like I had for along time, since Adam started making me breakfast. But I didn't smell anything. We were back at Adam's, because Adam didn't want to go to the store and restock my fridge.

"_**Ill do it later, princess. Let's go to my house."**_

"_**Yah. K."**_

'_**What?"**_

"_**Well, im mean you could carry me, but, what ever, that's cool."**_

"_**Hop on!"**_

"_**Yay!"**_

I went into the bathroom and heard the water running. I peeked in the door, and gasped at what I saw. I ran towards him, and took the pin and lighter from his hands.

"Adam? You promised." I said, tears whelming in my eyes, as he stood up and took a step, I steeped back. He looked at me confused and then laughed. Laughed!

"WHAT THE HELL ADAM? HOW THE FUCK IS THIS FUNNY?"

"Well, I was about to break the pin in half, and throw the lighter in the garage. But you just jumped to a conclusion that I burnt myself. Why would I need to do that, when I can tell you my problems, and I know you'll understand?"

"Oh, Adam.-"

"You say that a lot." I giggled.

"Im sorry."

"You were concerned. Nothing wrong with that, because I love you."

"I love you to."

"Yes, but I mean it more than ever."

"So you didn't mean it before?"

"Of course I did. Just now, I can't control it. Im going to explode if I don't say this now."

"Adam, youre scaring me."

"Don't be scared it's a good thing, I hope."

He took my hand, and I looked at him in the eyes.

"Maybe we could go do this somewhere, where drew _**doesn't**_ take craps." Gross! Ok ok.

We went to the living room, in front of a beautiful breakfast,, with the lights dimmed.

"Fiona," he got on one knee, and I suddenly knew what he was doing. I took in a deep breath, and continued to stand there, holding his hand. He pulled out a black box and blushed. "UH…Well…will you…y'know…marry me?" I suddenly let out a short breath that I didn't know I was holding. I laughed and nodded my head yes. He smiled large, and slipped the ring on my finger, as he gave me a ring to slip on his, wich he would only where until the wedding, when he'd where the actual stood up and they kissed passionetly. He pulled back a chair, helping her sit down for breakfast. He sat right next to each other, as he fed her, and she fed him. And they kissed, and they watched T.V., Untill they realized they'd be late for school if they didn't leave now. He called a cab, while Fiona finished getting ready, and he clean the table, got their bags, and they got into the cab, and made it to Degrassi.

AN:SORRY ITS SO SHORT. HAVE TO GO 2 SLEEP AND IT'S CONTINUE UPDATING WHEN I GET BACK!


	13. Who knows

_^v_

Hey Clare, theirs Fiona and Adam"

"It's Adam and Fiona, to put it properly."

"Whatever." Eli smirked

"Hey guys!" Adam and Fiona said in unison. They both laughed.

"Wow. Someone's happy this morning." Eli said.

"More like _TWO_ someone's" Clare said.

"We'll, we have a very good reason." Fiona said. Adam whispered in her ear and she looked at him and giggled. She gave a simple 'ok' to him after he said that they would get everyone, their family and closest friends, together to tell them.

"We got to get to class guys! See you later." Adam said as they turned and walked away.

Clare turned to Eli to say something, but saw he had a mixture of a surprised, yet disturbed face. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but he cut her off.

"What the hell? Clare, did you see that?" he said in a shushed yell.

"See what? did Adam have a fresh burn on his arm? Hickey? What? ELI!"

"Their…their fingers, Clare! Their fingers!" he smirked now, as if excited.

"What about them?"

"Their ring fingers! Adam popped the big question! No wonder their so happy!"

"Whoa. Are you sure it's not just to show their dating? Or maybe there-"

"Abstinence rings? Ha, you're REAL funny Clare. 3 nights alone and they just cuddle?"

"Well."

"We'll, when they do tell us, act surprised, and I mean, SURPRISE! Surprised, k?"

"Yes boss."

"Meh. I have my days."

LATER THAT DAY.

"Ok. Did you call your mom and tell her to fly in with your bro and dad, AND Holly-J?"

"Yes Adam, and did you call Eli and Clare, Drew, Your mom and dad?"

"Yep. So Saturday right?"

"That's Gonna be a fun day." She said sarcastically.

"Ashamed, princess?"

"Of course not! I love you."

"And I love you, princess. Just don't let them get to you if they say something."

"Ok."

AN: Again with the homework. Alright. I have no excuse for it being a late update, im not gonna lie, I was just lazy.


	14. Saturday Mornin

_^V

SATURDAY MORNING.

Fiona woke up to the sound of the shower going, and instantly looked at her phone.

_**2 NEW VOICE MAILS. PRESS TALK TO LISTEN.**_

Fiona did as her phone told her, and listened.

_**2 NEW VOICE MAILS. TO LISTEN, PRESS 1. **_Fiona did so.

_**1'st NEW MESSAGE. MARCH 3**__**RD**__**, 12:O4,Laura Coyne**_

"_Hello, Fiona? Your usually up early sweetie. I was just calling you to let you know we'll be in town at 2:00 And to let us know when to come to your condo. Love you!"_

_**Two return this message, press 1-**_

Fiona ignored the options and deleted the message. She needed to call her mom when she was done listening to the second message, she listened.

_**MESSAGE MESSAGE, MARCH 3**__**RD**__**, 1:45, Holly-J.**_

"_Hey Fi. Its holly-J, what'd you need? I have a date with Sav, student council, and my Yale interview for the scholarship was moved up to today. Call me!"_

Wow. So just like that Holly-J was abandoning her. Again. Just then, as she was about to call her mom, the door opened, and Adam had is towel around his lower half, and not his top, without his shirt and binder on. He was surprised to see her awake, but smiled.

"Hey Fi. What are you doing awake? Its only 1:40."

"In the afternoon! I've never slept that late before!" Fiona yelled as she jumped up.'

"Calm down Fi. You would've woken up earlier, had I not silenced your phone. Don't worry, I already called everyone, and told them to meet here at five. That cool?"

"You read my mind" she said as she leaned in for a kiss, but paused, an inch from his face. The anticipation f kissing her was killing him.

"Gotta take a shower Torres,"

She said as she walks away, leaving him. Adam got a confused, sly grin on his face.

"I am more than lucky, it's impossible. Impossible. Can't be true. Fantasy." Adam said as he walked to the bed to get dressed. Fiona Turned the water off, just as Adam finished putting on his binder, and she walked in. A thought popped up in her head.

"Let me pick your shirt!"

"What? I only have my gray dead hand shirt. How are you gonna-"

"Let's go shopping! C'mon!"

"Where to princess? Wal-mart?"

"Ha. You're _EXTREMELY_ funny, Adam."

"What?"

"To Kohl's."

"I'll get my Jeep."

"Wait? You have a truck, yet we drive around in a taxi all the time?"

"Yep. Just got it two days ago, and ive been fixin it up for yah."

"Oh Ad-'

"You say that A LOT."

"I cant help it! Your so romantic"

"Am I?"  
"Eh…you could use some help."

"What? you're the one who couldn't come to my party I threw just for you. What was the reason? You had to wash your hair? Grandma died?"

"I didn't think you'd like me."

"Ha, that lame excuse? Fiona, you're my one and only." Fiona flinched and let go of Adam's hand. The memory of bobby wrapping his arm around her and saying those _**exact**_ words popped in her head. Adam quickly sensed something was wrong, and sat them down. 'Fiona, what's wrong?"

"Flashback."

"Im sorry." He said as he kissed her on the head. She looked at him with watery eyes.

'He ruined my life, Adam! And now, everything reminds me of him."

"Well, I like to thank him for _**one**_ thing."

"How could you possibly thank that Bastard?"

"Had he not done what he had, you would still be at Vander- what ever and I wouldn't have ever met the most delicate, committed, loving person in the world." Her eyes filled.

"And, I wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to ask her to be the someone that accepted me more than my mom, dad, Bro, Eli, Clare or anyone. I love you, Fiona."

"Stop it! You're going to make me cry!"

"Then I guess ill continue."

"You like to see me cry?"

"We'll, it gives me the opportunity to bury your head in my shoulder. That, I like."

"Oh Adam- I mean, aw…Adam."

"No its ok. I kinda like it now"

"Why?"

"Because it's spoken by the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Marry me?"

"Very soon. As a matter of fact, its time." Just then the doorbell rang, as if on cue.

"Coming!" Adam jumped, kissed me, and ran to open the door. There was Fiona's parents, and Adam invited them right in. He shut the door, only to be stooped by a foot.

"Forgetting someone?" Eli spoke and pushed the door, making Adam stumble.

"Eli! Clare! Come in!" Fiona yelled s she jumped up and hugged clare. Adam and Eli looked at each other awkwardly, and shook hands.

"Adam! Were home!" Drew yelled as he walked in the room with his mom and dad following close behind. Holly-J just stepped in and everyone was sitting on the couch.

"Ok. So why did you call us all here?" Drew asked for everyone.

"Do you want to tell them? Or should I?" Fiona asked

"Maybe we should show them." Adam and Fiona nodded, and raised their hands.

"Ha! I told you Clare! You owe me $5!"

"Dang. Lend me 5?"

"Your funny, Clare." Eli said.

"You knew?" Adam asked Eli with a confused look.

"We saw Yours truly hand when yawl walked in the doors of Degrassi."

"Well?" Adam spoke with a grin.

"Ya'll are engaged?" Adam's mother asked, surprised.


	15. Confronted

"Yep."

"And when are you planning on having the wedding?" Laura asked

"Once Fiona graduates college, and I graduate high school, we'll do it in summer."

"So you're planning on going to college?" Fiona's dad asked Adam.

"Of course. I'll be majoring in Artistry, and Architectural design."

'And Fiona?" Adam's mom asked

"Fabric and Design."

"Ah. So you want to design clothes, and Adam wants to draw comics." Eli said.

"Quite the pair." Clare said.

"Cool! I've Got a sister aga-In law." Adam frowned at his brothers incorrect words. That is, until Fiona turned his head towards her and kissed him.

"So, we invited?" Holly-J said, trying to lighten the mood, sensing the tension.

"Of course Holly-J! Clare, Holly-J, maids of honor?"

"UH, CHEAH!" they yelled in unison.

"Mom, mattress of honor?" Fiona asked. Her mom nodded.

"Eli, Best man?" Adam asked.

"You didn't have to ask."

"Dad, one of those other guys that hang with me up front?" Omar laughed, then nodded.

"And me?" Audra asked.

"Flower girl or ring bearer?" Audra laughed.

"How bout' both?" Adam nodded.

"Ok! That just about covers it all…Oh one more thing!"  
"Yes Adam?" Fiona asked

"Where we gonna have it?"

"Time square, New York."

"Well, I better get a job at the dot."

"Adam, Let me-"

"Fi, you know im not gonna let you do that."

"But"

"Uh, No buts, it is un discussed." Audra, Luara, Declan, Omar, Eli, Clare, and Holly-J

all smiled in fact that Adam didn't want anything to do with Fiona's money, nor want _**to ever take advantage of it.**_ That wasn't why he loved her.


	16. Imovy

_^V_

"Alright. It's nice to have a daughter in law!" Audra Torres said aloud.

"And nice to have two brothers in law." Declan spoke as he stood up.

"And a son in law." Lara said as she stood up as well. Fiona looked at Adam, then Holly J. It was nice knowing that she had found the one she loves. Adam Torres. Adam Torres was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and didn't care what anyone said. If they wanted to say something about her husband, they'd have to say it to her.

"Ok Fi, we'll let two be! Congrats." Holly J said as she left.

"Umm, Fi why don't you talk to your parents and me to mine?" Adam asked

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too." Adam gave her a quick kiss, and walked toward his mother, who hadn't smiled Ever since they raised there hands. Adam noticed tension and was Gonna fix it.

"Hey mom. So no congrats?"

"Congrats on what Adam? You throwing your life away for some girl? Ha, you're kidding yourself Adam! There's no way your going through with this."

"But you said that you'd be the ring-"

"Adam, I was joking! You cant be serious!"

"Mom, I love her! And I know what I want!"

"Adam, Its me, or her, remember who raised you-"

"Her."

"What? How could you? Your own mother?"

"You mean pick the lady that cried when she found out her son was transgender? The lady that made me dress up like Gracie because _**she**_ wasn't ready to show grams? The lady that continues to keep me in the closet and hide me from the world? Or pick the girl that didn't even hesitate to smile and be ok with it when I told her I was transgender and still love me? Easy choice." Adam walked away, but his mom grabbed his shoulder.

"Adam, if you do this, you can't stay here."

"Then im moving in with my wife. Ill be back for my stuff later." Audra began to cry when her son walked out of the kitchen, luckily they were whispering, so know one heard them. Adam when upstairs, packed all of his clothes in one of his old bags, grabbed his school backpack, his Ipod, his Bass guitar, and his cell-phone. He walked out the room.

"Hey Adam. Why all the stuff?" Fiona asked with a happy confused look.

"Can I move in with you? My mom said I could." Adam said, stretching out the could.

Fiona instantly smiled brightly she began to jump up and down, and hugged Adam.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" she screams as she kissed Adam. He smiled too, and put his stuff up.

"Ok. Well, I only have a little stuff so…"

"Ok! Ill hire the movers and-"

"No. Drew and Eli will help me, not a dime out of you."

"There just movers." She said with an innocent tone of voice

"Movers, cost money, brothers don't."

"Ok." She said, smiling. Adam Called Drew over, and fished out his phone to call Eli.

In less then 5 minuets, all the stuff was packed up in Adam's car, and Adam thanked Eli and Drew for helping him, and Adam drove off, with Fiona in the passenger seat.

"Adam, are you sure about this?"

"Of course, unless you don't want me too. It's ok if you don't-"

"Of course I do, were getting married! It's just, you don't look to happy."

"Fiona, you are my princess, and there is no one I would rather live with ever. Because I love you Fi, who wouldn't? Pretty, sweet, always no the right thing to say"

"And I love you. You're handsome, smart, and comfort me when I need you."

"So, will you tell me the truth? If you don't want me to move in just say no."

"I do. But can you tell me what you and you're mom talked about?" Adam frowned.

"We fought. Then she told me to pick you or her. I picked you, and before I could walk off, she said that if I did this, I couldn't stay there, so I told her I'd move in with you."

"So im just back up?" as she said this, they were parked in front if Fiona's condo.

"We were going to move in together anyway, Fi! Why not now, as long as we have my stubborn mom's parental ok?"

"Because you're just using me as a fallback until you mom's ok with us!"

"Fiona, even if my mom never fought with me, I'd beg her to let me move in with you!"

"And you're not just saying that?"

"Of course not!"

"Ok. Thanks for telling me the truth."

"I had to. No more lying, wife."

"Soon. Soon.


	17. Perfectoi

Audra's POV

Why would he do this to his family? He got all of his stuff, and left, and its 3:00 A.M and he's still not back. You just wait. He'll be back when he realizes im not paying for his phone bills, or his gas money, and his truck, oh his truck, that's under my name. Which mean's when he comes back, and tells me he's not staying, he has to give me the keys.

Buzz….Buzz…..AH-DUHM CAHL-EENG…Buzz…Buzz.

I answer the phone and my mouth drops open as tears fill in my eyes.

"Hey mom. I already switched the phone and the truck in my name. Tell Drew and Dad I said hi. Love you. Oh, and im going to need you to sign the emancipation papers. Be there tomorrow with a pen. Bye" How could he do that? He doesn't have the money-

Ha! He's using her money! I should have known. You know what? he thinks he's so ready? Well, why not see how this play's out? Teach my son a lesson. I decide to go to his room to see what he left. As I open the door, a tear falls down my cheek. There, on top of his empty mattress, was his Gracie box, and her clothes lined like a body had them on. Gracie's clip, on top, her shoes, on bottom. The room was completely empty, except for pictures of family, but his friends, he took those? As I look at the pictures, I see all of them are of me, so that's it? He just took all the picture's that aren't me? A picture of Gracie was where the face would be, and I looked at the picture with a smile. Adam moved out, and my Gracie moved in. In the end, I win. That son of a bitch.

Drew's POV.

I could here my mom crying, but I didn't care. Kicking Adam out of the house? Ha, she got what she deserves. Adam's lucky though. Getting to move in with his Fiancé? That lucky bastard. Lord knows what he and her are doing as I speak. Do you ever get the feeling someone's watching you? Or maybe listening to your thoughts? I sure do.

Fiona's dream

"_**Fiona!" Adam screamed as he ran towards her.**_

"_**Adam!" she scream as she did the same. She lunged at him with puckered lips, but who she kissed wasn't who she wanted. His lips felt hard and chapped. She opened her eyes and pulled back. She looked pass the man's face, and saw Adam, Laying on the floor, his leg bleeding, as some other guy stabbed each of Adam's Limbs.**_

"_**Adam!" she scream as she began to cry, yet no tears fell, instead, the man in front of her kissed her again, and she didn't know why, but she kissed back, knowing Adam, if he was still alive, was watching her with sorrow in her eyes. The man pushed her back, and she realized they were in a cabin, and she was on the rug. She peeked one eye open, and nearly threw-up when she saw Adam lying in the fire. Though, she recognized the man now, he was Drew. And they, they were naked. And she, she was digging it. But all of a sudden, Drew was clothed, and she was too, but she was crying, and he had his arm around her, and was kissing her forehead, and Adam was talking to her. He was crying, and she jumped up to try and hug him, but he stepped back, and she hugged air. She looked at him with disbelief. He continued to cry and looked at her, then Drew, then her, and his sweet voice, whispered something that broke her.**_

"_**I loved you. Thought you loved me too. But I was wrong, you lied. Goodbye, princess"**_

'_**Adam! Please don't go! I do love you! Please!-"**_

"Fiona? Princess what's wrong?"

"Adam!" I said as I hugged him and kissed him. He kissed back, but pulled apart.

"What, Did you have a nightmare? You were saying my name, and crying. Do you need me to go? I can go live with Eli, if you're not ready there's definitely no pressure."

"No! Please don't go! I love you! Please!"

"Fiona, calm down. It's ok. Im right here. Im right here. I love you. Im not going anywhere. I swear, your not getting rid of me that easily. Never. Never ever."

"Thank you so much."

"So, do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" I frowned. I shook my head violently, almost like I was scared. I'll tell him in the morning. I was mortified.

"Can I tell you in the morning?"

"Well, you can sleep in, I called the school and told them you wouldn't be able to go."

"And they gave_ you_ permission to keep _me_ from going to school? But you're a minor."

"But were engaged, and the school knows that, so you're my property, and I claimed you, so when I say you're sick, im your guardian, and im allowed to do so."

"Well Damn. Who the hell knew my king could be so, so"

"Kingy?"

"Yes, very Kingy."

"Well, I'd love to chat, but its 10:00 A.M, and you need to go back to sleep, while I do are homework, clean the condo, make you breakfast, and serve to your every will, and still apply for a job at the dot. I am going to pay you back, rather you like it or not."

"I don't like it. At all." I said as I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to where he sat.

"Well, my queen, I don't like taking money from you, permission or not."

"You are my husband. If I want to give you $3,000 dollars, I can. I will not have you give me the money back! I hate that you're doing this. The fact that your willing to pay it back shows that you're not just dating me because of the money!"

"Fiona, im doing this because it makes _me_ happy."

'Do you love me?" I said in a stern voice

"Of course-"

"Then you won't pay me back"

"But-"

"No further Damn words. Go get that job, and make me breakfast. Nothing, more."

I said spacing out the nothing and more. He's so sweet, yet so stubborn.

"Fine." He said with an angry tone and an angry look. I tried to put my hand on his, yet he stood up and walked out the door. I yelled at him that I love him, and he said nothing.

"What the hell?" I whispered to my self. What if my dream was a message that I needed to watch out. Watch my back. I needed to tell Adam what bothering me. He won't care.

"Hey Queen. Here's breaky." He said with a plastic smile as he sat next to me. I leaned in for a kiss, but he leaned away. I begun to get scared, yet he smiled. Fake, you could tell.

"You need to eat."

"What if im not hungry?" I said with a tone.

"I'd say you're lying."

"I'd say you don't care." I stood up and sat down. He looked confused. A real look

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said in a hurt voice.

"it means, you didn't say love you back, and you walked away all angry, and your not even smiling. Your smile is a lie."

"Im sorry, Queen Fi, its just that, I really want to pay you back. I cant take money from anyone, with out paying it back. Especially not you. The love of my life? I don't need anyone saying I love you cause of your wealth. If you weren't rich, I'd love you all the same. Money means nothing too me. I love you so much, it's crazy! I will get on my knee's and beg you to forgive me, my queen." He said as he rolled onto his back, with his knees in the air, and his hands put together like he had paused in the middle of a clap. He was so adorable. I couldn't stay mad, not even if I wanted to. I walked to lie down next to him, and instead lay right on top of him, and he kissed my head, and I looked up and smiled at him. It was perfect. This was perfect. He was perfect. And I, was lucky.

"Hey Fi, as much as I love this, the bacon's getting cold."

"You and your bacon."  
"Me and my bacon, you and your face. Both, incredibly beautiful."

"How cheesy."

"No, how meaty. Mm…meat."

Perfect. Absolute perfection. Perfection beyond desire that I myself could not hold in.

FIN.

AN: SEQUEL IS COMING OUT. IT'S CALLED HAPPILY NEVER AFTER.


End file.
